A Long Road Forward
by creationschimera
Summary: During the Megidramon incident, Takato is killed and absorbed by Guilmon during his rage induced rampage. Now Guilmon must learn to live with himself for what he did while trying to live out a life Takato wanted him too. Now come let us join him in his journey for answers!
1. A tramatizing beginning

**CreationsChimera here with an epic story chapter! So This was one of my challenges but it spoke to me to write with what time i did have so here you go! FEEL FREE to try this premise yourself or one of my others!  
**

**Please review it helps a lot! so do favorites and following!**

**Also if you are willing to help me in writing this story please PM me all I ask is that you have one finished story and are able to write chapters between 3000 and 5000 words**

* * *

**"Attacks, modify cards, ect." **

_"Thinking"_

"Normal speech"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-A Dragon's mistake and the start of a Journey-**

"No!" Was the horrified shriek that resounded across the digital world as Jeri was forced to watch as her partner Leomon was appeared through the chest by the clawed hand of Beelzemon.

Everyone else was shocked silent at what happened as they watched Leomon begin to turn into digital particles

Leomon simple accepted what was happening as he laid there on the ground nothing but a torso and head left

He turned towards his Tamer seeing her crying over his death filled him with sadness at having to leave her so soon but his final words to her were "Be brave Jeri, part of me will always be with you. Remember you have a lion's heart"

with that Leomon completely digitized and Jeri's digivice's scream turned to static. That was the tiping point as she broke down crying her heart out

Beelzemon ignored all of what Leomon had said as he absorbed Leomon's data saying "No, to have power is to be strong!"

He turned and looked at the Tamers and screamed "I'll keep loading data till no one can stop me. You hear me NO ONE!"

* * *

Growlmon was at a loss for word over what had happened and mumbled "But he was just trying to help us and You!" as he was trying to make sense of what Beelzemon had done.

Then something snapped as Growlmon's yellow eyes slit with the rage that took over

Takato wasn't fairing any better as you could see the veins pulsating in his tightened and shaking fists. Takato said lowly through grit teeth "How could you?! How could you do this horrible thing!"

Takato's eyes took a redish color as he shook with fury and shouted "I'll make you hurt! I'll make you PAY!" with that he glowed an ominous red

That said Growlmon and Takato both scream together as Growlmon digivolved into Wargrowlmon.

* * *

Jeri momentarily out of her shock over leomon asked frightened by Takato and Wargrowlmon "What's going on? What is happening to the two of you?!"

Kazu attempted to get her out of the way only for her to push him away screaming "Everyone just leave me alone!"

* * *

Beelzemon simply stood there looking at Wargrowlmon and said "Even as an ultimate your still no match for me you big lump!"

He then took a quick glance at the others while saying "Just so you know when I finish with you I'm going to pick your friends off one by one."

Takato speaks cutting him off from saying anything else with a glare that could melt stone "Your wrong, your the one who's finished"

Wargrowlmon roared in agreement as the jets on his back ignited picking him up off the ground and shooting him towards Beelzemon before swiping at him with his axe arms.

Beelzemon smirked as he jumped over the bladed arm to dodge and pulled out his two double barrel shotguns saying "Take this you oversized truck" as he fired a couple of rounds at Wargrowlmon.

Wargrowlmon blinded by fury didn't even feel them as he plowed through the shots before biting down on Beelzemon eliciting a pain filled grunt from the mega level digimon

Takato glaring at Beelzeumon said "Finish him do it, Tear him apart!" not even hearing Jeri begging him to stop.

As Beelzemon kicked his way free of Wargrowlmon's jaws Takato seethed "You can not lose, I won't allow it!"

Holding up his digivice he shouted "I order you to digivolve! Digivolve to mega!"

* * *

**(With Calumon)**

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Calumon from his weird jellyfish like prison just before the jem on his head shot out a large red beam that traveled out of sight

* * *

**(Back with the tamers)**

Seconds after Takato's order was given a beam of energy came down and hit Wargrowlmon in the chest lighting up the symbol on it and causing it to flash crimson.

The area around them began to shake as the ground cracked and the sky became a violent blood red with black clouds and lighting strikes.

A tornado of flames fell from the sky surrounding Wargrowlmon

Henry still shielding Suzie shouted "He's digivolving!"

Takato shouted "Yes do it! Do it! Digivolve and win at all costs!"

The flames overtook Wargrowlmon as his figure was obscured from everyone's vision. However when the flames vanished seconds later he reappeared only now he was larger. He had a serpent's tail, instead of legs, with four barbed tips that stacked on top of each other ending in a wicked point. His upper torso still bore the Hazard symbol on his chest only now it was red on a white chest piece with what looked like ribs holding it in place.

Next his arms had spiked shoulder guards with crimson edging surrounding a gold middle with a black hazard symbol. Further down his arms, on his forearms, were red arm gaurds with golden blades that curved like Wargrowlmons only now they reached further up his arms. To finish it of he had three razor sharp claws.

Next were his wings they resembled a the same style of a bat's by being separated by thin red bones, the actual leather area of the wing resembled a blazing inferno that would consume everything and to top it off each was tipped with a spike at the main joint.

Finally his head; While his lower jaw a bleached white the upper part of his head looked like someone made a mask out of guilmons face and added two horns that stuck out like a radio antenna with his bat like ears just behind them and vicious teeth surrounded with shown pink gums

* * *

Everyone was once again stunned by the turn of events, however the downed Kyuubimon was able to say "Something about this doesn't feel right"

Rapidmon was thinking along the same line as he said "I know Guilmon is a virus type but this is just creepy!"

Henry scanned the new Digimon with his digivice and read "That's Megidramon, a Virus type mega!"

Takato just stood there shell shocked over what had happened to guilmon as he thought "That can't be Guilmon, not the guilmon I made." with that he dropped his digivice that promptly broke to pieces and turned into data

No one seemed to notice that Megidramon passively absorbed it's data either

* * *

Megidramon roared in anger as his blood red eyes bore into Beelzemon all while thinking "_Destroy, Must Destroy! Get Revenge!"_

As quick as a whip and just like one Megidramon shot his tail out coiling it around Beelzemon and holding him in place before charging at the Mega level biker with all intent to tear him in half with his teeth.

Beelzemon didn't like this and quickly brought his arms up to grab Megidramon's jaws before the could clamp down on him. Beelzemon said "Got to admit this isn't a very attractive side to you pineapple-head"

* * *

Jeri covered her eyes trying to block out what was happening as she said "He's horrible!"

Takato could only mumble out "Horrible?" he took another glance at his enraged mega level partner and thought "_She's right, what have I done to him? I made him digivolve. I created him with my hatred my anger"_

As he was thinking this he saw Beelzemon deleting the monkey deva and absorb him before he used said deva's attack to capture both Rapidmon and Toamon.

"Crap" shouted Henry as he turned to Rika and shouted "Quick use the Alias card!"

Rika nodded understanding what he was talking about and said "Right"

Both shouted "**Digi-modify Alias Activate!"**

Just as the orbs would have deleted them the cards activated ejecting both Renamon and Terriermon from the orbs saving them but still giving Beelzemon a power boost from absorbing the data that was in their ultimate form's attacks

"Yes!" screamed Beelzemon using the boost from absorbing all that data to push Megidramon off of him and send him flying with a bone shattering kick to the chest

Megidramon landed in a heap unconscious on the ground as Beelzemon laughed at his victory

Takato, not even caring, walked up to Megidramon's unconscious form and knelled beside him and said "I'm so sorry boy Jeri is right it's all my fault"

Takato had many flashbacks as he said "you were like a dream come true; a living, breathing digimon. It was amazing, I figure that since I had created you that you were a part of me. Although I will admit that I was scared with how big you got sometimes; but then I remember when you said that regardless of your size you were still you inside."

Takato, close to tears, continued by saying "Data, Dna what's the difference you were always you but I never thought about what would happen if I couldn't control myself. Now I know and that's why I'm so sorry Guilmon"

Takato wiped the tears in his eyes away as he stared at Megidramon's face and finished with "Now please wake up so we can be a team so we can be together."

* * *

Sadly, even though some part of Megidramon heard what Takato had said, it wasn't the part that Takato was trying to reach.

Megidramon had heard the speak and the small part of him that was guilmon's unconscious mind was touched. The problem was that he was unconscious and Megidramon was still running on insticts and he thought _"Together...? yes. We fight together but need data to fight. He said together, Together forever"_

Takato so focused on Megidramon's face didn't even notice that his spear like tail was slithering behind he or seconds later it was poised slightly above him.

Then his eyes snapped open and he struck in that moment their world went silent.

* * *

Everyone else was watching as Beelzemon walked towards them

With a sinister smirk Beelzemon said "Aww are the little mon going to wet themselves in fear of me? I can't tell you how great that feels it brings a little tear to my eye"

As he said this he stopped just in front of the downed renamon and terriermon before reaching down and grabbing Renamon around the throat lifting her up while aiming one of his shotguns at terriermon before saying "Oh goggle-head! What was that you said earlier? Something about making me pay!?"

Beelzemon gazed to the side to see something that made his arms go slack, dropping Renamon and his shotgun saving Terriermon

Beelzemon's eyes were wide and the shock showed on his face as he whispered "Pineapple-head?"

The Tamers were reasonably confused by this sudden change and turned to see what could get Beelzemon to have that expression

What they saw made them gasp is terror and cry out in disbelief "TAKATO!"

* * *

All Takato could feel was pain, one second he had apologized to Guilmon and the next he felt the worst pain of his life in his chest.

Takato managed to look down to see Megidramon's barbed tail sticking through his chest as the area around it began to digitize and be absorbed by Megidramon.

Megidramon growled while he rose up slightly holding himself on one of his forearms and looked at Takato with red eyes.

Takato coughed "Guil...mon"

* * *

**(Inside Megidramon's subconscious)**

Guilmon's eyes opened slowly having woken up, he looked around confused as all he saw was darkness

Guilmon tilted his head confused and asked, even though no one could hear him, "Where am I?"

He stood up and began to walk around for a minute trying to get a sense for what was going on.

Guilmon was very worried since he couldn't find anything or anyone on top of the fact that last he saw Beelzeumon was attacking his friends

Guilmon had been frowning for a while now but he was getting tired of this constant darkness and lack of people, so he decided to sit down for a minute to rest.

As he sat there he thought sadly "_Where are you dad?"_ even though Takato was his partner Guilmon considered him more of a parent than one since he had literally created him. Calling him Takatomon was more of a running joke for Guilmon

Really Guilmon was quite intelligent he just preferred to fool around and have fun then put any real thought into anything. Sometimes he did show how smart he really was but it was mostly just to help his friends feel better.

Suddenly a bright light shown through the darkness capturing Guilmon's attention and with that light a voice was heard "Guil...mon"

Guilmon was on his feet in an instant and shouted "That was Takatomon!" he ran as fast as he could towards the light but as he got closer the light got more and more red

when he got there he found that the light was actually his hazard symbol in bright red. He got close to it and found it was actually a window.

Guilmon looked through the window and his breath caught in his throat, while tears flowed from his eyes as he shouted "Daddy!" with that he dove through the window like hazard symbol.

* * *

(Digital world)

The tamers and Beelzemon were silent as they saw Takato slowly digitize, the hole where he was struck now covered most of his torso. While Megidramon slowly absorbed his data.

Takato didn't seem bothered by the fact he was dying because he reached out and hugged Megidramon around the snout and said "I guess this is punishment for what I did to you. Huh boy?"

Megidramon's eyes widened as tears began to form all while the previously red orbs returned to a sickly yellow. "Daddy?" came the deep baritone voice of Megidramon

Everyone was shocked that it seemed like Guilmon had regained his senses but none more than Takato as he was crying now as he said "Yes it's me boy it's your daddy."

Megidramon retracted his tail from Takato's chest careful to cause as little pain as possible before crying full out saying "I'm sorry" as many time as and as fast as possible

Takato shh'ed him in an attempt to quiet his sobbing, even though now he was reduced to only his upper torso, he said "Don't be sad boy I may be leaving but I'll never be gone"

Takato placed his hand on Megidramons chest and said "I will be with you right here" motioning to his heart

Megidramon's tears lessened as a very small smile graced his face, even if it was just a farce to prevent his father from seeing his sadness.

Takato saw what he was doing and said "Don't lie to me Megidramon I know you so please promise me you will at least try and be happy after this please."

Megidramon nodded sadly and quietly said "I'm still sorry but I promise to try no matter how hard it is, but I need time alone after this."

Takato smiled sadly, understanding what he was talking about, and said "So long as your happy I will always be proud of you."

Takato turned towards the others and said "I'm sorry this happened everyone, but please don't blame Megidramon for what happened here."

He looked at Jeri and smiled before saying "I'm sorry for what happened to you Jeri and I can't apologize enough for everything you've gone through."

He turned to Henry and said "It's up to you to be the leader of the group now Henry"

To Rika he said "I hope you do well with everything Rika and please don't shut everyone out, just try to be more open and see how things go."

He had the same message for Kenta and Kazu, when he said "And you two don't get into any trouble and more important don't make Rika mad or she will destroy you" he finished with a laugh

To Beelzemon he said "I want to hate you so much right now it's not funny but I can tell now there is still some good in you. All you are is misguided so I will say all you need to do is find your own way one that you decide on not one decided by others and for pete's sake find a friend their all around you!"

All that was left of Takato at this point was his head, so he looked at Megidramon and finished his goodbyes by saying "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone but please do try to return home at some point ok?"

Megidramon nodded his head with a truly sad smile and said "I promise dad, I promise I will return home at some point but I don't know when."

By now all that was left of Takato was his right eye which let out one last tear as his voice said "Ok Guilmon, I love you son"

Megidramon wanted to cry more but stopped it as he said "I love you to daddy." with that Takato fully digitized and was gone and had been fully absorbed by Megidramon, who was unaware that he had even done it in his emotional state.

Megidramon took a deep breath and roared a sorrowful roar as the tears flowed freely from his eyes.

The Tamers weren't doing much better as they were all in tears as well even Rika.

Beelzemon was silent as he thought "_Takato was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid, maybe there was some truth to what he said. If anything I won't delete these guys until I have my answers."_

With that Beelzemon called Behemoth and got on before leaving not even bothering with the other tamers.

Megidramon managed, after a few minutes of sobbing, to calm himself and look at the Tamers and their digimon partners before saying "I-I can't begin to explain what happened or anything else."

As he started talking the Tamers who's sorrowful cries reduced to mere whimpers looked at Megidramon.

Megidramon could see right there that there were distrust among them and he couldn't blame them one bit as he continued "My father may have asked you to forgive me for what happened but I don't think that's possible and I don't think it would be right after what I did."

Renamon stepped forward and said "Guilmon even though this happened and we are all sad at our loss, We want to do as Takato asked so know now I hold no ill will towards you."

Megidramon smiled slightly and said "I knew that you would say that but honestly Renamon could you see anything going even slightly back to the way it was? Can you see there ever being the same amount of trust and love in our group again?"

Renamon looked at the rest of her group and saw that even though most of them were trying to she couldn't see them ever trusting or thinking the same of Guilmon again.

She sighed sadly "No, I can't"

Megidramon nodded equally as sadly and continued "Then you see my point, I can't go back with you all right now. I'll return someday but not now."

Terriermon asked "But how will you get back?"

Megidramon shrugged "Don't fully know but I have an idea just keep an eye on this spot and i'll send a signal when I'm ready ok?"

Henry walked up and said "I understand what happened I may not like it and it will take time for me and everyone to completely forgive you but I promise we will meet again and hopefully we can all put this behind us and honor Takato's last wishes." Everyone else nodded to this.

Megidramon smiled slightly and finished by saying "Thank you everyone, and please tell my fathers family I'm sorry and will return to take my beating later."

That said Megidramon lifted off the ground with his wings and flew off while thinking "_I promise you dad I don't know how but I will make everything right!"_

* * *

**_Read in Davis voice  
_**

**_"Holy cow Takato's gone and Guilmons confused and alone! What's next?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters!_**


	2. A reason to embark

**Hello Everyone Creationschimera is back with the next chapter of A Long Road Forward. Now not much to say so far since I just started this story but let's get too it!**

**Please favorite and follow this story if you enjoy it and leave a review with all your support or constructive criticism so as to help me make this story better.**

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech _

**Hello- deity, attack, digimodify**

-**Previously on A Long Road Forward-**

**Megidramon could see right there that there were distrust among them and he couldn't blame them one bit as he continued "My father may have asked you to forgive me for what happened but I don't think that's possible and I don't think it would be right after what I did."**

**Renamon stepped forward and said "Guilmon even though this happened and we are all sad at our loss, We want to do as Takato asked so know now I hold no ill will towards you."**

**Megidramon smiled slightly and said "I knew that you would say that but honestly Renamon could you see anything going even slightly back to the way it was? Can you see there ever being the same amount of trust and love in our group again?"**

**Renamon looked at the rest of her group and saw that even though most of them were trying to she couldn't see them ever trusting or thinking the same of Guilmon again.**

**She sighed sadly "No, I can't"**

**Megidramon nodded equally as sadly and continued "Then you see my point, I can't go back with you all right now. I'll return someday but not now."**

**Terriermon asked "But how will you get back?"**

**Megidramon shrugged "Don't fully know but I have an idea just keep an eye on this spot and I'll send a signal when I'm ready ok?"**

**Henry walked up and said "I understand what happened I may not like it and it will take time for me and everyone to completely forgive you but I promise we will meet again and hopefully we can all put this behind us and honor Takato's last wishes." Everyone else nodded to this.**

**Megidramon smiled slightly and finished by saying "Thank you everyone, and please tell my father's family I'm sorry and will return to take my beating later."**

**That said Megidramon lifted off the ground with his wings and flew off while thinking "**_**I promise you dad I don't know how but I will make everything right!"**_

_**-**__**End Flashback-**_

* * *

(With Megidramon)

Megidramon sighed as he flew. It had been a few hours since he left the tamers and he was beginning to feel tired as his eye lids where becoming harder and harder to keep open and his body was straining to stay airborn

Megidramon thought "_Well i guess it makes sense that I'm tired after everything that I have gone through and done."_

He looked around for a while before finding a small open area and deciding to land so as to rest.

Megidramon gave one last scan around the area now that he had landed and said "Time to get some sleep." with that he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

(Guilmon's dream)

"Where am I?" asked guilmon as he looked around the area only to see more and more fog surrounding him and the fact he was a Guilmon again.

He was so confused as he wondered the fog ridden area trying to find anything he heard someone say "Guilmon"

He snapped to attention and turned around to see Kazu and Kenta

Guilmon was quick to ask "Kazu, Kenta what are you doing here or better yet where is here?

they continued looking at him with souless eyes before they raised thier hands pointing at him and whispered "Monster"

Guilmon stared at them for a minute having not heard them he asked them with a confused expression "What did you say?"

They both shouted ,almost immediately after he asked, "Monster!"

Guilmon was shocked and confused by this before quickly questioning them saying " What do you mean monster?!"

They didn't answer but from behind him he heard a voice say "Because you killed Takato that's why your a monster"

Guilmon turned around to see Jeri holding her digivice still showing nothing but static

Guilmon stared at her in shock that she would even think that and attempted to defend himself by saying "I did not kill Takato!"

"Could of fooled me" came the voice of Terriermon from Guilmon's right

Henry's voice followed his appearance next to Terriermon "For once I'm going to let that slide but only cause it's true"

"Henwy I'm scared of the monsta" whined the small voice of Suzie from behind Henry

"Don't worry Suzie I'll protect you" said lopmon, who appeared next to her

Guilmon was finding that breathing seemed to be harder as everyone began to blame him more and more. Chanting together that he was a monster

Guilmon said in a shaky voice "P..please stop, n..no more please"

"Aww. Is the little digimon scared?" Came the snarky voice of Rika as she showed up on his previously empty left side with Renamon in tow.

"Monster, I should have deleted you when I had the chance at least then Takato would be alive and the world would have one less monster" said Renamon as she crossed her arms

Guilmon felt one tear fall down his cheek as he said softy "Not you too, Why you"

His answer came a second later when he heard "Because we know what you are"

Guilmon looked behind himself to find, his father, Takato standing there with a neutral expression.

Guilmon stared at him in total disbelief as he began to slowly walk towards Takato. Guilmon was a foot away from him when he asked, with tears freely flowing down his face, "Dad...SMACK!"

Guilmon recoiled in shock as he raised a claw to the hand print on his cheek before looking at his father who had an expression of rage.

Takato glared at Guilmon and hissed while saying "Don't you dare call me that! You're not my son you are nothing to me. They are right you are nothing but a monster and should die like one!"

Guilmon was still crying only now they were tears of despair as he watched all his teammates and friends surround him while continuing their chant from earlier but with new voices added in.

Guilmon rolled up in a tight ball on the ground and covered his ears in a desperate attempt to quiet the chanting, but no matter how much he tried they wouldn't stop.

* * *

Guilmon woke with a shout as he stood up drenched in a cold sweat rapidly scanning the area for anything or anyone.

After a minute Guilmon was able calm himself enough to think "a dream it was just a dream"

he breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sat down only to see that he was indeed Guilmon again just like in his dream

He raised a claw and examined it while saying, to no one in particular "I guess I couldn't hold that form any longer"

He then sighed and said "Good riddance" at the thought of being the monster that was his mega evolution.

Guilmon then began to walk, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, all the while thinking _"I wonder where I am now and how long was I asleep?_"

Sure enough as he looked around he found that he was actually on in some kind of cave.

Guilmon rubbed the back of his head and mumbled "I must have been picked up by one of those data beams while I was having my nightmare"

Deciding what's done is done he continued to trek on for a while trying to find a way out the problem was he couldn't find one and the only defining feature of the cavern was a pool of water off to the side.

Guilmon's eye twitched in annoyance as he grumbled under his breath "Of all the places to drop me it had to drop me in a enclosed hole in the ground."

"Hi!" Came a voice out of no where which caused Guilmon to jump from the surprise

Guilmon was quick to turn around and found an amphibious looking digimon that was colored blue and white with pink fish lips, sharp teeth that showed in his grin, and a harpoon gun.

The previously described digimon was walking out of the pool of water as he headed towards Guilmon, who was less than trusting at the moment since he growled at the digimon while getting in a stance that suggested he was ready to fight.

The blue digimon was fast in raising his hands in a non threatening manner while saying " Hold on! I am not Here to fight"

Guilmon didn't move but he did ask "Who are you?"

The digimon responded saying " I am divermon"

Guilmon walked slowly towards him thinking something was wired and began to smell Divermon finding something very familiar

Guilmon's eyes were wide as he demanded "Why do you smell like my father!?"

Divermon was confused and asked "you father?"

Fuilmon lunged at him and shouted "Yes! Why do you smell like Takato!"

Divermon now understood a little better and Asked "Takato? As in human? Blue shirt? Goggles? Brown hair? And red digivice?"

Guilmon nodded and said "Yes! To all of those Questions!"

Divermon smiled and said "so you must be Guilmon, though we were only together for a few minutes he expressed how worried he was before I helped him on his way with his friend"

Guilmon nodded to this and said "How did you help them?"

Divermon said it's easier to show you then explain so follow me!" With that he walked over to the pool of water and began to go down

Guilmon shouted "Wait!"

Divermon stopped and turned now just floating and asked "What's up?"

Guilmon answered "Well I don't know how far we have to swim and I can't hold my breath long either"

Divermon blinked and said "why would you need to hold your breath? Takato and his friend didn't have any trouble breathing underwater."

Guilmon blinked and said in bewilderment "How did they do that?"

Divermon crossed his arms and thought for a second before saying "Ah Takato's friend Henry said something like "believe you can and you will""

Guilmon stared at Divermon for a second before kneeling down next to the water and submerging his head.

Guilmon opened his eyes and saw the sea floor at the exit for the cavern before taking a quick short breath to test what he had been told.

Sure enough he was able to breath rather easily but he still took a few more breathes to "Test the waters" so to speak.

When he lifted his head he looked at Divermon with a smile and said "Led the way!"

Divermon nodded and submerged with Guilmon close behind, who jumped in with a big splash.

* * *

(A little while later)

it had been a while since they had been swimming and Guilmon admittedly had to say he was getting slightly tired all things considered; the trama of his fathers death, no food, and a lack of sleep can really take a toll on you.

Granted he did enjoy swimming especially when Takato would swim with him. He remembered the look on Takato's face when he began to pretend to be like that giant dinosaur from the movie that came out of the ocean and began to destroy Tokyo.

That said he had to promise not to do anything like that monster did

He did find that he could swim faster if he did it like that monster though.

Divermon suddenly said, Shaking Guilmon from his memories, " Here we are!"

Guilmon looked ahead only to see a giant pipe that was sucking in water, he turned to Divermon and asked "So Takato, Henry, and Terriermon went in there?" While gesturing towards the pipe.

Divermon nodded as he motioned towards his right a number of Otamamon swam up to them as Divermon said "These guys will surround you in a transport bubble so you can rest in it and just ride the current"

Guilmon nodded with a small smile and thanked Divermon as the Otamamon created the bubble.

When the bubble was made Guilmon sat down in it and said " Thank you all for your help" with that the bubble was taken by the current into the pipe As Guilmon waved goodbye to them with them returning the gesture.

* * *

Guilmon closed his eyes and sighed, he was thankful for the help that divermon and the otamamon gave him, but they did bring up memories of Takato even if they didn't say anything it was the fact that they had interacted with him at some point. It made it impossible to not think about him and what happened.

Guilmon knew that he would never forget what he did but it didn't help that when he thought of his father all he Could see was the last few minutes of his life from when he was stabbed to when the last bit of him turned to data.

Guilmon guessed that was something he would have to live with and to be honest while that and his nightmare were painful he thought he deserve worse

Guilmon opened his eyes and saw that his ride was coming to an end as he could see a very big building in the middle of a large sphere suspended in mid air.

As Guilmon entered the sphere his transport bubble burst leaving him floating there.

He didnt think much of that as he just began to swim again and land on the doorstep of the building.

He knocked on the door and asked if anyone was there a moment later the doors opened slowly and Guilmon said "I'm coming in now"

Guilmon looked around the main area of the building, the walls were lined with shelves each filled to the brim with books. In fact the building was, what Takato had told him, called a library.

Having searched the library for few minutes Guilmon heard something as he approached the sound he found the door it was behind, and was able to distinguish it as snoring.

* * *

Guilmon opened the door slowly and looked in to find much to his surprise an adult man with long blond hair sleeping on the desk at the front of the room which looked like some kind of lecture hall.

Guilmon blinked as if trying to convince himself the man before him was real, which was kind of hard considering the man was transparent.

Guilmon walked up to the desk and said "Excuse me? Sir? can you please wake up?" Just because he was a digital dinosaur didn't mean that he couldn't have manners. Takato had made sure of that.

The man stirred in his sleep and lifted his head. He tiredly looked around until his eyes laid on a curious Guilmon staring intensely at him.

The man gave a small smile before he rambled "Oh hello are you part of my dream? Hmm maybe maybe not, well anyway my name is Mizuno and you are?"

Throughly confused by the way the man spoke Guilmon just said with a smile "My name is Guilmon."

The man sat up straight and said with a bigger smile "Guilmon huh? So what are you doing here my little hazard?"

Guilmon tilted his head confused at the title but said " I was looking for a way out"

Mizuno nodded to Guilmon and asked "Why would you want to do that little hazard?"

Guilmon's smile turned into a frown as he looked at Mizuno with eyes that showed the depths of his depression and said "I have done something that I can not undo. I did something that killed a large part of my heart. I did something unforgivable by anyone's standards. I did something that if given the chance I would allow myself to be deleted just to reverse it."

Mizuno's smile fell slightly at Guilmon's words and asked "Does this have to do with you deleting your tamer?"

Guilmon reeled back in shock at his blatant comment and knowledge of what happened before his became angry and snarled at Mizuno "How did you know that!"

Mizuno didn't seem phased by Guilmon's show of anger and crossed his arms as digignomes appeared next to him while saying "Of course I know about it I was watching it thanks to these little guys" motioning to the digignomes.

He continued "These are digignomes, they are the manifestation of digital data in its most primitive form but at the same time they have a greater understanding of the digital world and everything in it. Also they are my creation as is the entire digital world."

Guilmon's anger dissolved into complete and utter shock but he was unable to say anything as mizuno continued

He said "The allow me to observe the entire Digital world and everyone in it should I choose, So when I found out other humans had somehow come here I was reasonably surprised. I decided to keep an eye on them with these guys help."

Guilmon was still in a state of shock since he was looking at the guy that had literally given him the chance to exist.

Mizuno finished by saying "But I have to say I was thrown for a loop when I found out these guys made you using the Digital Hazard virus."

Guilmon blinked and asked "What do you mean by that and what is this Digital Hazard Virus?"

Mizuno leaned back in his chair and said "The best way to explain that is to say what it is first so the Digital Hazard is like a fail safe device I had created should something go so wrong that I could no longer protect both the human world and the Digital one. It is one of my strongest and at the same time dangerous algorithms I created.

He had the Digignomes create a projection of the Hazard symbol in mid air while he spoke "It was made to keep a balance between the worlds and inside the worlds but something happened that I couldn't have calculated for it seemed to take its job to the extreme, granted it could only affect the digital world, but that still had an effect on the human world albeit a minor one. It attempted to completely destroy any boundaries and bring the digital world into the human world trying to combine them seamlessly."

He continued "The problem with this is you never know what could change should this happen, Whole cities could have turned into forests, mountains into valleys, oceans into deserts, lets not even mention how both people and digimon would react if something that shocking happened all of a sudden."

Guilmon nodded understanding the implications but Mizuno continued "But it also began to try and control everything in the digital world; like should a shift in the balance of good and evil happen towards any side it would give the opposite side enough power to balance it out again."

Guilmon gained a grim look which Mizuno noticed and said "I see you get what I mean if that had continued and the worlds did fuse at some point in the future there would have been a battle with the power to destroy the world easily that is why I immediately removed the Digital hazard it held both to much potential and to much danger for anyone to hold or be left alone."

Guilmon said "I understand that but what do you mean I was made with it?"

Mizuno answered "As digimon you are created from data, but as Takato said in his last few minutes there is no real difference between data or DNA, That said everyone has something that holds them together and makes them an individual. The Digignomes decide what that is for digimon, they are what give a digimon their unique personalities."

Mizuno looked right at Guilmon and said "In your case, they used the Digital hazard, I can tell this by a couple of reasons and some theory."

He continued "My reasons being that hazard symbol on you chest is only found with my algorithm, how you evolved to mega and the amount of power you had was only increasing as time went on, the world around you was also breaking apart into data that you were passively uploading increasing your power further which is what caused you to go into a beserker state your mind couldn't keep up with the amount of data you were processing."

He leaned forward resting his head on his hands and said "My theory has to do with your personality, If I am right then you" he said while pointing at Guilmon " While a happy go lucky guy know a lot more of what's going on around you than you let on. You only show how much you know when it's necessary, and that said You tend to take a neural stance on anything important unless it poses a serious threat to what you consider a happy life or should I say your balance."

Guilmon recoiled from how accurate Mizuno's description of him was.

Mizuno just stared at Guilmon for a minute before sighing and said "I don't know why the digignomes gave this power but for now I will just sit back and watch how this goes that said I hope you know that because of that power you could become one of the strongest digimon ever should you learn to control it."

Guilmon looked at him and said, in a tone that would cause spines to chill and sounded like life had no meaning "I didn't want this power to being with. All I wanted was a quiet and happy life with my father and friends" Guilmon's claws clenched as he said "But then everything began to go down the drain digimon appeared out of no where wanting to fight, hypno wanted to delete all digimon in the human world, and now after coming here to save a friend taken by one of the sovereign I unknowingly used a power I didn't know I had and in a fit of rage and misunderstanding I killed my father and if what you told me is true then I may have even uploaded his data, and finally I had to leave my friends because I was unable to stand what I thought they would think of me not for the reasons I told Renamon."

Guilmon broke down and fell to the floor crying while slamming his fist into the ground and shouted "Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did it end up like this?" He finished by mumbling "Why did I have to end up alone?"

Mizuno wanted to reach out and comfort Guilmon but knew he was unable to so he said softly while leaning down next to guilmon, haven gotten up from his desk moments before, " Do yyou feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

Guilmon sobbed a little more before looking up, while drying the last of his tears, and said "Yes"

Mizuno nodded and asked "Now if your up for it there are some more things that I would like to discuss with you?"

Guilmon nodded and sat up and said "Best to discuss this now instead of later"

Mizuno smiled and said "Very well then now both of my final objectives tie into one fact I need you to accomplish, and that is I need you to become as strong as possible and then some."

Guilmon asked quickly "Why would you need that?"

Mizuno explained "To be blunt, something is going to happen very soon in the digital world and I know that with how things are going it will end with total annihilation of both the digital and human worlds."

Guilmon didn't know what to say seriously how would you react to being told that the fate of two worlds rested on your shoulders.

Guilmon just asked "how?"

Mizuno said "a program not unlike the digital hazard has come to the decision that all that has been created is flawed and as such is amassing power to completely destroy everything."

Guilmon was rubbing his head because of his headache but nodded and said"So to fight a program you want to use a program, So you want me to get as much if not total control over the hazard in me to use it to fight this new program gone rampant?"

Mizuno nodded back saying"That is the gist of it."

Guilmon shook his head and said "It can never be simple can it?"

Mizuno agreed and said "No it can't but that leads into my second point, which mid you is just a theory, but tell me what happens when you absorb data?"

Guilmon answered "It is used to increase a digimon power and ability by combining with us."

Mizuno asked "Then is it safe to say that even though you uploaded it the data retains its individual characteristics?"

Guilmon tilted his head and thought for a moment before saying "Its possible but I am not sure why?"

Mizuno sighed knowing the possible reaction he might get and explained " Let me say I am sorry if this doesn't work in advance, but if they do retail individual characteristics then it may be possible to find and retrieve certain data."

Guilmon motioned for him to continue.

Mizuno stated "It maybe possible to find Takato's data in you and desperate it bringing him back."

Guilmon was silent for a while before he suddenly shot up giving Mizuno the most determined look on his face possible and said "Lets do it"

Mizuno raised an eyebrow and said "You do realize that this is only a theory and the chances its right are slim at best."

Guilmon gave Mizuno a big grin and said confidently "I know that but if there is even a chance that it can work then you better believe I am going to take it! This is what i need to do!"

Mizuno smiled down at Guilmon and said "Now I know why the Digignomes gave you the Digital Hazard." Guilmon looked at him interested

He finished with a big grin "They gave it to you because you have what the Digital Hazard lacked when I made it. You have a will to protect and a will to do what is right."

Guilmon laughed at his statement but nodded all the less.

Mizuno chuckled as Guilmon laughed but after a minute they both stopped and Mizuno said "Now then let us discuss how to get you stronger."

Guilmon said "Sure" as he sat down at one of the many desks pretending to take the role of a student.

Mizuno chuckled at this and said "Now question how would you think is the best way to control the digital hazard?"

Guilmon tilted his head in thought before saying "You said I lost control because of an overflow of data being uploaded at the same time, so the best idea I can think of is to slow down how fast i absorb data."

Mizuno nodded and said "While that isn't a bad idea it isn't practical for what you need to do, in the heat of battle you may not get a chance to focus on limiting you data intake on top of the fact that the digital hazard is will not allow that to happen."

Guilmon asked "What do you mean?"

Mizuno explained "If you are fighting someone much stronger than you the digital hazard will try and force you to absorb more data to become more powerful, That said if it happens and your still trying to limit the amount then it will burden you on two fronts. Those being you will be battling not only your opponent who will be trying to defeat you but also the hazard which will be trying to "aid" you by overloading you brain with excess data sending you into a beserker state again."

Guilmon was confused so he raised a claw "But why would it do that in a situation like that?"

Mizuno said "While I make it seem like it has some form of sentience the Digital hazard actually doesn't all it sees is black and white, so if your losing then it will see that as a threat and then force you to upload data."

Guilmon nodded and asked "So what do I need to do?"

Mizuno continued "You need to expand and upgrade you processor to handle the flow of data."

Guilmon questioned "and how do I do that?"

Mizuno finished "Well that is the tuff part see the sovereign would know an answer to that because they are the only digimon to have done it and I am still trying to figure out how they did it."

Guilmon's eyes were wide as he said "So the only way for me to do this is to possible have to battle and defeat a sovereign digimon and force the information out of them!?"

Mizuno nodded with a big "Yup"

Guilmon deflated bigtime at this and said exasperated "How in the world am i suppose to do that!"

Mizuno said "Well best chance would be to talk to Azulongmon first, he is the sovereign of the east"

Guilmon asked "Why him?"

Mizuno said "He is known as the kindest and most benevolent of the sovereign, followed by Ebonwumon next, then Baihumon of the west even though he is the youngest he is also the strongest, and finally Zhuqiaomon the pheniox of the south and notably the most hostel of all the sovereign."

Guilmon said "Is that all?"

Mizuno continued "No sadly not, the most important thing is that each section of the digital world is actually housed in thwoe own dimension."

Guilmons mind went blank as he heard this.

Mizuno kept going "I guess the easiest way to put it is that each dimension is next to each other close enough you can tell that it's there but far enough that you wouldn't notice them if you didn't care to look."

Mizuno finished by saying "And the kicker each digital quadrant has its own version of earth and its own digidestine,Yes my creation has brigded the gap between dimensions"

Guilmon was silent so silent in fact that it was as if he died in his seat.

Mizuno waked up to Guilmon and snapped his fingers in the red Dino's face bringing him out of his shock.

Guilmon shook his head to relieve himself of his shock "i am not even going to try and understand all of that but can I ask how long do I have to get as strong as possible?"

Mizuno gained a thoughtful look as he calculated the time limit and said "Roughly 2 or 3 weeks"

Mizuno saw the look on Guilmons face but stopped him by saying "I know that it doesn't seem like much but the thing is in each of the other dimensions time flows differently in fact in the first one one day in the digital world is equal to less than one hour in the human world and one day on their earth is equal to an hour or so here."

He continued on "in fact all of the other worlds run similar to what I just described except for ours, See our digital and human worlds are the only ones that run on the same clock so to speak."

Guilmon nodded his albeit shaky understanding and said "So in three weeks here I cantrain and get stronger foe the same amount as maybe a year in the other worlds?"

Mizuno smiled and said "Even if that is cutting it close here that is true."

Guilmon said "Ok then we best get started"

Mizuno stopped him by saying "Not yet there is one final thing I want to ask"

Guilmon groaned and asked "You have dropped so many bombshells in the past hour what else could you need?"

mizuno said "I will make this quick then, can you still digi modify?"

Guilmon was silent as he looked at Mizuno before saying " I am not sure"

Mizuno said "It stands to reason that having uploaded Takato you uploaded everything on his person including both his cards and his digivice"

Guilmon nodded and said "I guess so what do you want me to try?"

Mizuno said "Yes please just something none destructive"

Guilmon said "Alright" he proceeded to get up from his seat and walked up to the open area in between the desks and front of the room and began to focus on what he wanted to happen while saying " **Digimodify: Hyper wings activate**!"

Sure enough three pairs of glowing wings appeared on Guilmon's back and they began to flap lifting him into the air.

Guilmon landed shortly after happy he was still able to use his arsenal.

Mizuno nodded and said "Very good now before I send you on your way let me give you something.

He motioned towards the digignomes that had returned, heck Guilmon didn't even know they had left.

They flew down to Guilmon and dropped a strap with two things on it. The first was a deck case filled with blank cards and the second was a digivice that looked exactly like his fathers color and all.

Guilmon asked "are these what I think they are?"

Mizuno smiled as he said "Indeed they are I had the digignomes create one hundred blank digimon cards that will take the appearance and ability of any attack you point it at while saying Capture. Then you have a new digivice, or D-ark which is what I prefer to call it. It may seem weird to give a digimon a digivice but I had this one made to act as a map, digimon encyclopedia, and countdown clock till it is time for you to return and it works on our time so no worry also on that point it will open a portal to whatever quadrant of the digital world you want the command is Open and then what ever direction you want and it will bring you there."

Guilmon smiled and said while staring at the D-Ark "Thank you for this."

Mizuno gave him a grin and said "Your welcome now we must not dilly dally go ahead and get started!"

Guilmon grinned and nodded as he turned and raised the digivice while shouting "Open: East!" that said the D-ark shined as a beam of light shot forward from its screen and flew out until it stopped ten feet away and expanded into a data stream portal.

Guilmon walked up to it and said to Mizuno "Thank you once again I will see you later!" with that he jumped in and the portal closed behind him.

Mizuno smiled at the spot where the portal was and said "That digimon is destined for great things."

"Indeed he is I will await for him to visit me." came a deep, powerful voice

Mizuno didn't even flinch at the new voice and said "So you were watching old friend?"

"Yes, it is as you say that child will be great but how great remains to be seen." said the voice

Mizuno sat back down in his desk and laid his head down as he finished "Yup, now lets get some rest."

* * *

**Davis's voice: Wow what a day learning all this from how guilmon was created to this new journey he's on! oh boy were will he end up! (Wink wink) and who is this deep voice that Mizuno seems to know? Find out next time on Digimon Digital monsters!**

* * *

**Alright done and done this chapter is just over 6000 words and it was a hoot and a half to right granted I feel the range of emotion shown was very slim and only covered shock and confusion but I still like how it turned out.**

**But all in all this chapter was done in about three or four days and I enjoyed every second of it! **

**Oh well I have some thing to finalize before I start the next chapter so I don't know when it will be out but expect around thanksgiving week.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Chimera OUT!**


	3. New World New Problems

**CreationsChimera here with the next chapter of A long road forward. Not much to say right now so lets get to it!  
**

* * *

**"Attacks, modify cards, ect." **

_"Thinking"_

"Normal speech"

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**-Adventure time!-**

"_How did this happen?!"_ cried Veemon in his head as he stared at the situation in front of him. His and Davis friends dangling by ropes like worms ready to be eaten by fish or in this case a very angry Deltamon.

**Deltamon-is a Champion level Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Greek letter shaped like a triangle. It was fused from three Digimon. and although each of them had existed as separate Digimon, due to a computer running wild after it was struck by a storm's electromagnetic waves, they were forced to fuse by a computer bug. It is said that since this Digimon, which possesses three heads and two tails, specializes in tripartite attacks that capitalize on its body's traits, it is even able to fight against three Digimon as if they were one. However, because each of them was a fiendish Digimon, they are only of one mind on destruction, and are usually on bad terms with no spirit of cooperation**

Since they had come here things went down hill fast. First their friends had been swallowed up by the sand only for him to find them strung up. Next he was forced to watch Davis beg that jerk known as the Digimon Emperor to spare them on hands and knees. On top of that he had to restrain Davis underfoot even if Davis said it was necessary he didn't like it at all!

And now that...that...prick had the audacity to laugh at them and was FORCING Davis to choose which one of his friends to spar! While the others would be eaten like bite sized chicken!

Veemon grit his teeth as Davis begged once again for this guy to take him and let the others go. I can say in that moment while it was one of the most stressful I had ever had I had never been more proud to be partners with Davis.

Thankfully I can say we will get to stay together longer since all of a sudden I hear someone shout "**Digimodify: Power Activate" **Followed by "**Pyro Sphere!"**

* * *

Guilmon was thrown from the portal into a sad dune with the grace of a dead duck.

Guilmon pulled his head out of the sand and shook it to get rid of the sand. He then stood up and then looked around for a second and said "Well looks like I ended up in the desert part of the digital world, best start walking."

Guilmon walked for only a few minutes before he heard a loud roar followed by the scared screams of people!

Guilmon called "**Digimodify: Speed Activate!"** With that Guilmon ran at speeds so fast he was a blur and a cloud of kicked up sand was the only way to tell where he was.

Guilmon followed the sound of screaming until he saw something that made him very angry. Four humans around his fathers age maybe a little older were hung up dangling from a rock arch with four digimon who he assumed were their partners on the chopping block considering the very angry Deltamon below them.

Next there was a another guy down at the bottom of the valley and his partner were glaring at yet another teenage guy who was smiling at this event like he had just gotten a new toy and was having the time of his life.

Guilmon though not happy with his decision decided to hold on and watch what would happen for now and act later.

Needless to say the teen in the valley gained Guilmon's respect tenfold for doing as the obvious bad guy said, even going so far as to let himself be restrained by his own partner, Who didn't look happy to have to do that, and finally being willing to sacrifice himself. All of these things for his friends.

Guilmon had seen and heard enough to know what he had to do. The loud mouth on the Cliffside said he was controlling Deltamon with that big ring around its gut, so all he had to do was destroy the ring.

Guilmon ran out from his hiding spot, which was actually behind a large rock on the cliff behind Davis and Veemon and called "**Digimodify:Power Activate!"** As he jumped down the Cliffside landing beside Davis and Veemon as he shouted "**Pyro Sphere**!"

Guilmon's attack flew towards relation in the form of a eight foot wide fireball that nailed Deltamon in its upper chest sending it to the ground.

Guilmon tsked as he missed his intended target, he then turned to Davis and Veemon and asked "Are you guys ok?"

Veemon was still surprised by the sudden appearance of this new digimon but managed to say "Ya thanks a lot for the help, I'm Veemon and this is Davis."

Davis nodded his thanks but said as he pulled out his digivice "Introductions can wait for later we have to save our friends!"

Veemon nodded and said "Lets do this!

Davis said "Alright it's time to digivolve!" As he said this a red light emerged from his digivice and covered veemon

Who shouted "**Veemon armor digivolve to! Flamedramon the fire of courage!**"

Guilmon looked at Flamedramon with interest, Guilmon didn't know what it was but he felt like he was connected,but he ignored that feeling and said "You hit low I hit high?"

Flamedramon smirked and said " Sounds good"

"Hold on!" Came a shout that causes them to turn around only to find four digimon, three of them were flying those being Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon. The one on one the ground was Digmon.

When each of these new digimon were next to them. The same teens that we're currently hanging by ropes were now jumping off their respective partner.

Davis was confused by this and asked "Wait but if your here then who is hanging up there?" He motioned to the version that were hanging.

Guilmon smelled a rat so he grabbed his digivice from his strap that was wrapped around his chest and pointed it at the hanging teens only for it to show a picture of a ghost and he read

**Bakemon- **is a Champion level Ghost Digimon. It is a wicked Digimon born from the dark area. As a Ghost Digimon, its Level is low, but because its body is composed of a fiendish virus program, it's said that computers it possesses are pulverized in a flash. Everything underneath its cloth-like is wrapped in mystery, and this Digimon is so mysterious that it is rumored that a portion of the shadow of its true form is a Black hole. Because its fighting strength isn't great, it doesn't attack directly, but is instead an expert in indirect attacks employing curses or magical power. Generally using its ability to disguise itself perfectly.

Guilmon growled as he watch the eight Bakemon show their true forms. He turned to Flamedramon and said "Forget what I just said I am going to take them down!"

Flamedramon quirked an eye and asked "How do you plan to do that from the looks of it you cant fly and even then you need help."

Guilmon had to admit he was right he was out numbered by a large number bit he had an idea so he said "Ok, your right on that part I am out numbered and for some reason I can't digivolve I tried to on the way here but I couldn't"

Davis said "Oh that's because of the spire over there, it prevents digimon from digivolving the only reason we can is because our type of digivolution is different from the normal way"

Guilmon nodded and said "Alright thanks for the information, can i destroy it?"

The blond hairs guy nodded saying "If you can go ahead, it's either that or destroy the dark rings on all the digimon, so the tower would be the easier target."

The digimon emperor had gotten annoyed that he was being ignores and that these cretains were talking about their plan like he wasn't there. So he shouted "Enough! Since you think it's so much fun to talk behind someone's back, Why don't I show you some manners!"

He then sgouted to the all of the controlled digimon "Bakemon! Deltamon! Destroy them!"

Deltamon was just now getting up from Guilmon's attack from earlier. When he was standing up all the way he roared loudly and charged with the Bakemon as air support.

Guilmon turned to Flamedramon and said "Can you take him alone?"

Flamedramon gave a cheeky thumbs up and began to charge at Deltamon.

Guilmon turned to the others and asked "Can you all cover me from the Bakemon while I rush the tower thing?"

All of the digimon with wings nodded and took flight of in digmon's case fired off his **Gold Rush **attack

Guilmon looked at the digidestine and sweat dropped at seeing them stare at him. He chuckled nervously and said "Sorry I sort of took command there and ordered your partners around."

Kari, he knew their names since Davis called them all out as they arrive, said "That's fine so long as you don't make them do anything reckles.

Guilmon nodded and said "Don't worry I wouldn't do that and if I did they are free to ignore it, i am not like the hot air balloon up there watching from a safe distance."

The digidestine laughed at his comparison before Davis snuck off mumbling something about "teaching that punk as lesson" but Guilmon didnt mention it seeing as it wasn't his place to.

He turned around and surveyes the seen.

Flamedramon was holding his own against Deltamon using his smaller body and speed to his advantage, While the others were knocking around the Bakemon left and right.

Guilmon set his sights on the dark tower and called "**Digimodify: Speed activate!**" Like that he was off leaving behind a confused group of digidestine wondering how he did that.

Guilmon crossed the valley in seconds and was about to turn in the direction of the tower except he was intercepted by a cry of " **Twin Sickle**" followed by being forced to jump out of the way as two energy blades scar the ground.

Guilmon looks up to see a snimon

**Snimon**\- a champion level insectoid digimon, this digimon my look like a praying matis but if your hit by his twin sickle attack your the one that better be praying

"**Twin sickle!**" Screamed Snimon as it let loose a barrage of emery blades.

Guilmon dodged each of them as best he could but at the end of the barrage snimon could be found in front of Guilmon with it's blade pulled back and already on the way to slice guilmon in half.

Thing was Guilmon was faster as he called "**Digimodify: Alias Activate**" Snimons blade did bisect Guilmon however that Guilmon faded away like a mirage.

Snimon flew up quickly and began to look around only to hear Guilmon say from behind him "**Digimodify: Hyper wings activate!**" Which was quickly followed by "**Rock Breaker!**"

Snimon was sent to the ground creating a crater but Guilmon wasn't done as he called out saying "**Pyro sphere**!"

The ball of flames collided with snimon engulfing it in flames and destroying the dark ring around its neck.

Guilmon checked to make sure Snimon was out cold before he turned back to the spire and saw that he was now in range. So he said "**Digimodify: MetalGarurumon's Metal Blaster!"**

Guilmon took a deep breath and in one large shot fired a blue beam of freezing energy at the control spire freezing it solid from the bottom to around the middle.

Guilmon ran as fast as he could at the tower and with a final Rock Breaker toppled the control spire.

Guilmon surveyed his work and nodded before he turned around only to find the jaw dropped shocked faces of the digidestine. An unconscious Deltamon and group of Bakemon behind them and if you squinted you could see the digimon emperor flying away on an airdramon not. Guilmon rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile while saying "I guess I got some explaining to do?"

They all nodded at once.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

Guilmon sat down facing the Digidestine and their partners, who were all sitting next to a television of all things. Guilmon questioned why it was there and as to how it was on.

Guilmon asked "So what do you want to know?"

Veemon was the first to ask "Who are you and how did you use a mega level attack of another digimon?"

Guilmon nodded and said "Easy, I am Guilmon and what you saw was something used by digimon from the same quadrant I come from."

They nodded to this thinking the could get a better explanation later, Davis then asked "why are you here?"

Guilmon answered "I am here because I am looking for the Sovereign of this quadrant of the digital world" he said seeing no point in hiding it.

All the digidestine were confused as to who that was, but they noticed their partners stunned expressions So Kari asked " Who are the sovereign?"

All the digimon looked at her as if questioning her sanity but Gatomon said "Kari the sovereign are equivalent to the gods of the digital world."

the digidestine' eyes were wide at this information, but Guilmon said "That's not really true."

Patamon asked confused "What do you mean by that?"

Guilmon looked at him and said "the Soveriegn have a scale for how strong they are. The sovereign of this quadrant is the weakest because he doesn't like to fight.. The strongest is the soveriegn of the west that, even though he is the youngest of them, is the most willing to do what is necessary but does so to protect the digimon of his quadrant. That said they are not almighty or it would cause too many problems between each of the quadrants. They are just the strongest of a quadrant."

Cody asked "What do you mean by quadrants?"

Guilmon responded " Each quadrant of the digital world is ruled that over by one of the sovereign but they are also within their own dimensions connected to their own versions of earth."

Now all the digidestine and their partners did the only thing they could think to do and that was faint.

Except for Gatomon who managed to stop herself from falling prey to the temptatio. She looked at Guilmon who only sighed at what happened having somewhat expected it.

Gatomon stood up and asked Guilmon, who was surprised that she was awake "Is everything you just said true?"

Guilmon looked at her noticing her critical gaze as if she were trying to see if he was lying or not and said "As far as I know it is."

Gatomon nodded and asked "well then can you help me wake everyone up?"

Guilmon smiled at her and said sure but as he walked past her he felt something like some kind of connection to her. It was similar to what he felt to Veemon earlier but he just shrugged it off as unimportant for now and began to wake everyone up with Gatomons help.

* * *

Soon enough all the digidestine and digimon were awake and back to their feet They turned to Guilmon again, who motioned for then to continue asking questions

So Cody asked "Why are you seeking these sovereign out." Getting to the root of the problem.

Guilmon twitched slightly and said "Something evil is coming to the southern quadrant and the Soveriegn are the ones with the answer to defeat it before it destroys both the digital and human worlds there. After that who knows what it will do it may even go to the other quadrants."

Everyones eyes narrowed at this as they looked at each other before Davis spoke for them saying "Count us in"

Guilmon was quick to say "No! I can't ask you to do this!"

Yolie was quicker to say "To bad you don't get a choice, because if we can help we will."

Tk continued and said "That is after we deal with the Digimon Emperor."

Guilmon was speechless at this but managed to said "No matter what you say I will keep trying to talk you out of it."

Davis smirked and said "Go ahead and try but we are still going."

Guilmon shook his head but smiled as he did so.

Veemon chuckled as he did so and walked up to Guilmon and held out his paw and asked " So friends?"

Guilmon laughed but did grab the offered paw and said "Sure friends"

Everyone smiled at the exchange

Yolie then asked "So what now?"

Everyone then thought for a moment before a loud rumble surprised everyone.

Guilmon chuckled embarrassed as he said "Sorry but I haven't eaten anything in a few days"

Everyone laughed and decided they should head back for food.

* * *

(**Computer room human world**)

Izzy was just staring at the computer monitor writing for some sign that everyone was alright but they were due back almost an hour ago and he was starting to worry.

Thankfully his worry was not needed since a moment later the digital portal opened and all eleven of the came flying out only to land on top of him.

Wait eleven?

Sure enough they had a tag along the digimon was tiny red ball with short legs and bat ears, it also had little black marks on its body nd a white underbelly.

The little digimon jumped up and down screaming "What happened to me!"

* * *

**_Read in Davis voice  
_**

**_"So Guillen has met me and everyone else, destroyed a control spire, played out some butt whoop on the digimon emperor, and made some new friends. But what is this feeling he gets from Veemon and Gatomon. Find out next time on digimon _****_Digital monsters!"_**

* * *

**_Woohoo chapter is done way ahead of what I expected anyway thanks for the reviews they are appreciated._**

**_So I like fight scenes a lot they are my favorite thing to write but I have to make it believable which is so hard considering I hate the build up period to getting really cool battles (I was never really good at character development, I just loved epic fights)_**

**_But that doesn't matter I am going to try my darnedest to make this story both long and engaging!_**

**_Chimera out_**


	4. A Temporary Home

**CreationsChimera here with the next chapter of A long road forward. Not much to say right now so lets get to it!  
**

* * *

**"Attacks, modify cards, ect." **

_"Thinking"_

"Normal speech"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-A temporary home-**

**Last time-**

(**Computer room human world**)

_**Izzy was just staring at the computer monitor writing for some sign that everyone was alright but they were due back almost an hour ago and he was starting to worry.**_

_**Thankfully his worry was not needed since a moment later the digital portal opened and all eleven of the came flying out only to land on top of him.**_

_**Wait eleven?**_

_**Sure enough they had a tag along the digimon was tiny red ball with short legs and bat ears, it also had little black marks on its body nd a white underbelly.**_

_**The little digimon jumped up and down screaming "What happened to me!"**_

* * *

**-NOW-**

Gigimon stared at the sunrise finding some peace from it.

This peace lasted only for a second as the loud snoring of one Davis Motomyia and a none to quiet Demiveemon filled the air.

ok so thier snoring was really just that bad that it kept him from sleeping period. Not that he was complaining. Staying awake ment that he didn't have that same nightmare from before.

It had been a day since he meet the digidestine of this quadrant and he had to say they were definitely nice. Heck they fed him until he was stuffed and let me tell you being smaller didn't affect his appetite one bit.

Also after that they worked out some living arrangements for him in that the others kinda forces him on Davis. Which was kinda mean on their part but Davis was fine with it both him and Demiveemon were happy with the arrangement.

Gigimon jumped down from his perch on the window on over to David bed and proceeded to try and wake him up.

Let it be known that he tried shaking, pushing, tickling, and straight out yelling to wake him up but after being knocked away, thrown, and crushed by Davis who was still very much asleep. He was reasonablely miffed.

He walked over to Davis leg and said with an evil smirk "If you won't wake up the easy way then wake up in pain! **Hot Bite**!"

* * *

(**1 hour later**)

"But still was it necessary to both burn and bite me?!" Asked the very much annoyed Savis as he limped slightly with with two digimon hidden in his backpack.

"Yes for two reasons, the first being you overslept and the second being you crushed me." was the immediate answer he received from one Gigimon who was still mad about earlier.

"I said I was sorry." expressed Davis with a sigh.

"To late the damage was done" finished Gigimon, who was watching Demiveemon try and fail to not laugh.

Gigimon decided to change the subject and asked "So what are we going to do against ken?"

Davis frowned and said "We are going to have a meeting today to determine that, Everyone was reasonable ly surprised when I told them what I found out after I slipped away during the last battle."

Demiveemon entered the conversation by saying "True, but that is why we are having the meeting in the first place so everyone could gather their thoughts and we could come up with a plan"

Davis nodded and said "Right now let's get to school so I can drop you two off at the computer lab and then get to class."

* * *

**(10 minutes later)**

"Later Davis!" Said Demiveemon as both he and Gigimon watched Davis leave for class

"Ya see you guys later!" Called Davis as he left closing the door behind him.

Gigimon turned towards Demiveemon as they walked over to the other digimon and exchanged greetings, Gigimon then asked "Well what do we do now?"

Demiveemon said "Well we can play or talk for now"

Gigimon nodded and said "Well I guess we can play for now haven't gotten to lately."

Demiveemon and the other in training form digimon looked aghast at what he said and promptly glomped him before dragging him away to play.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

Gigimon was tired but at the same time he was having a blast, this was definitely what he needed, so far they had played a number of games of both hide and seek and tag. Admittedly not a lot of choices considering they weren't allowed to be found.

Finally after the Thirtieth game of tag Gigimon was tired of playing and walked over to Gatomon who had stood to the side observing them playing the entire time.

She asked with a smile "So finally tired out?"

Gigimon responded "You could say that."

Gatomon nodded and asked "So do you want to talk now?"

Gigimon shook his head and said "I just want to rest for the moment. We can talk once everyone is done playing"

Gatomon smiled and said "Well get comfy cause they still got another hour or so before they get done."

Gigimon nodded as he layed down and closed his eyes trying to get some rest.

* * *

**(Not long later)**

The remaining Digimon were playing until they heard Gatomon call "Guys get over here!" They all headed over to Gatomon as fast as they could only to find her desperately trying to wake Gigimon, Who was tossing and turning in his sleep drenched in sweat and mumbling "Not a monster, I'm not a monster! Please stop!" over and over with a pained expression on his face.

Patamon asked seriously "What happened?"

Gatomon said "I don't know he came over here to rest and a minute before I called for you guys he started to have a nightmare and began acting like this and whats worse is I can't wake him up!"

Demiveemon was quick in saying "Questions later for now we have to wake him up!"

Demiveemon ran up to Gigimon before standing over him for a moment as if considering his choices. Finally he nodded, as the others looked on in interest wondering what he would do.

Only for Demiveemon to sucker punch Gigimon in the stomach waking him in an instant, granted now he was gasping for breathe while holding his stomach but at least he wasn't asleep.

The others stood there mouths open in shock at what Demiveemon did. While they were expecting something they definitely did not expect him to knock the wind put of Gigimon.

They all walked up to Demiveemon, who was currently celebrating his accomplishment, and started to rip the baby dragon digimon a new one about how, no matter what the circumstance you don't hurt your friends even if it is to help them!

Gigimon stopes them quickly after he regained his breathe by saying "Wait, though I don't like how he did it I like it more than my nightmare so don't be mad at Demiveemon."

Umpamon responded "But it was uncalled for!"

Gigimon finished "I repeat I liked being punched over my nightmare."

Gatomon relented and set Demiveemon down while saying "Fine, but that bega the question what was so bad about your dream that you reacted like that?"

Gigimon froze slightly and thought about telling them bit he decided only to tell them some things instead of everything.

Gigimon sighed and motioned for them to sit around him.

After everyone was situated Gigimon said "First of all I ask that unless it is necessary please don't tell you partners."

They all looked sceptical about what he had to say now but nodded their acceptance of the terms after all he said that

Gigimon thanked them before saying " The southern quadrant of the digital world is a jungle."

The others were confused by this but waited as Gigimon continued "What I mean is that it is a mon eat mon world. Almost everyone that lives there only lives to fight and those that loss fights are digitized into data to either be scattered to the wind or be absorbed by the winner to make themselves stronger"

All the other digimon in the room had lookes of disgust, horror, or anger.

Patamon and Demiveemon were the angry ones as they glared at him and all but shouted "So you killed other digimon only so you could get stronger?!"

Gigimon knew he should have expected that reaction but he stayed calm and said "I said most digimon I and my friends were those that refused to absorb others. That said we did have to defend ourselves so I won't lie and say I haven't digitized other digimon but I can say I had not absorbed another digimon."

They both looked slightly more calm after all self defense was a good reason to fight but Gatomon caught something sand asked "Had not as in the past tense?" Getting everyone's attention as they gazed at Gigimon

Gigimon gained an extremely depressed look as shadows covered his eyes and he said "Not long before I came here me and my friends were attacked by a mega level digimon, he was picking us off like flies and laughing the entire time. Imagine my surprise when we found out it was someone I considered a friend."

The others were shocked, his friend tried to kill him and his other friends. Gatomon asked with narrow eyes "Why?"

Gigimon answered "he has always been pride full of how strong he was and more than anything hated being looked down on because he was actually not that strong as a rookie level but then he ended up in the digital world and was quickly promised power and a lot of it."

Gigimon grabbed his D-ark and held it so the others could see it before saying "The power he was given was enough to make him a mega level digimon and not just any mega level but he was turned into."

the D-ark showed a picture of what looked like a biker with leather clothing a purple mask and a third eye in the middle of his forehead.

**Beelzemon**\- the demon lord of gluttony, this digimon searches the digital world for strong opponents so it may defeat and absorb them to get stronger it is never satisfied with an level of power and continues to grow stronger every day it is alive.

The others were lost on what to say but Patamon managed to ask "Who could give him that much power?"

Gigimon became angry as he growled out "The sovereign of the southern quadrant Zhuqiaomon"

They all looked horrified one of the four sovereign did this but why?

Gigimon could read the question on their faces as clear as day and said "He did it in order to stop me and my friends from saving a digimon from him that he sent his devas to kidnap. We still don't know why he kidnapped him though."

Gigimon continued "By the time this fight began I could already digivolve to the ultimate level at will the problem was even then me and the two other ultimate level digimon in our group couldn't so much as scratch Beelzemon.

But one of our group a Leomon tried to talk sense into him and was rewarded with Beelzemon spearing him through with his claws and digitizing him and absorbing him."

The all nodded at this, Gigimon had told them so much already that they could only expect things to get worse before they got better.

Gigimon continued and said "I was so angry, more angry then I have ever been at that point that I lost it and digivolved mega level"

He pushed another button on the D-Ark and said "This is my mega level, **Megidramon**\- The evil Dragon Digimon, a digimon said to be so evil it will turn on allies before it will fight enemies."

They all couldn't form words they were so surprised. Gigimon let a tear fall as he said "my rage was so large that all rational thought was thrown out the window and I attacked Beelzemon like a wild animal"

Gigimon looked at them and saw various looks but at the moment none of them held contempt or hatred which he was thankful for.

He continued "But even then he defeated me knocking me out cold, When I woke up the first thing I saw was that while unconscious my body acting on instinct and rage that still filled me looked for the nearest source of power it could find anything to make me stronger than Beelzemon."

Tears flowed freely from Gigimon's eyes as he said with a detached tone "The closest source was the person I thought of as my father, when I saw what I had done I snapped out of it and was forced to watch as he turned to data in front of me! Sadly I had already began to upload his data and once you start it is impossible to stop. His last wish was for me to be happy but I can't bring myself to honor his wish. My only hope is a theory that maybe I can separate his data from mine and bring him back but for that I need to know something only the sovereign know how to do." He finished completely depressed as he turned away from the other digimon.

* * *

_**(Demiveemon's pov)**_

"Wow just wow" thought Demiveemon as he listened to Gigimon's sad tale sure he also had his share of bad memories from before he meet Davis, but he never killed his family member, even though it wasn't in Gigimon's control.

Demiveemon didn't need to think to see how much pain Gigimon was in over his actions and he knew exactly what to do. He turned to his friends and whispered "Can you guys give me and him some space?"

Poromon asked "what are you going to do?"

Demiveemon looked at Gigimon and said to Poromon "I'm going to give him what he needs"

Patamon half joked saying "What another punch to the stomach?"

Demiveemon turned on a dime and glared at Patamon with such heat that Patamon took an involuntary step back and said forcefully "Go away, when we are done we will come over to you guys"

They all nodded surprised by the seriousness in his voice and proceeded to do as asked.

He walked over to the sobbing Gigimon put his arm on the small red digimon's shoulder while leaning in close and said in a soft, quiet, and knowing voice "The pain is unbearable isn't it?"

Gigimon turned to look at him as if asking how he could know.

Demiveemon smiled at him and sat down next to Gigimon and said and asked "Well you told us about yourself, so how about I tell you something about me? Something that only a few could possibly know about me."

Gigimon just stared at him for a moment and nodded

Demiveemon asked "First of all do you know how old the digital world is?"

Gigimon pondered for a minute before saying "In my quadrant around twenty five years or so."

Demiveemon said "Alright now what is the time difference for this quadrant compared to yours?"

Gigimon said "one hour in my quadrant is one day here and one hour here is one day in the digital world here."

Demiveemon nodded and said "So here the digital world is around 14,400 years old in this quadrant."

Gigimon nodded surprised actually, he knew the conversion factors but he didn't really think it through that far so he ask "What does that have to do with anything?"

Demiveemon gave an impish grin and said "Well would you believe I have been around for most of that time?"

Gigimon blinked unable to comprehend what he was just told and asked "Are you serious?"

Demiveemon nodded and said "Yup, to be accurate I am 10,875 Digi years old"

Gigimon just did not know what to say but Demiveemon continued on gaining a sad but nostalgic expression "Now as to why that is important is that maybe 1000 years or so after I was born, I lost everything and everyone that I loved"

Gigimon was shocked speechless at this, so Demiveemon kept going "Around that time the digital world was overpopulated so much it was ridiculous but at the same time it was incredibly peaceful. I am happy to say that I remember most of my past and know what I can and will digivolve into when Davis is able to help me ."

He continued " Anyway the point is one day a massive disaster digitized the entire digital world eliminating 98% of the total population and I mean like how you said it happens in your quadrant; but at this time the main server of the digital world, also known as Yggdrasill, created a new version or a back up version of the digital world and hand picked a number of digimon to come to this world."

He looked down at the ground and said "My family and friends were not among those chosen, so we were left to perish at the hands of the disaster. when I stood with them as we said our last goodbyes the world digitized taking us with it, but I woke up not long later as a veemon in the new digital world."

Demiveemon clenched his tiny fists before sighing and said "I promised myself that I would get answers about what happened but as time dragged on I began to think about my family and friends and realized, after over five hundred years, that me wasting my life looking for answers would not be honoring them in the least. So then I decided to live my life enough for all of us."

Demiveemon finished by saying "So I can honestly say I know the pain of losing everyone I know, but I was able to get over it. The pain is still there after all this time but it doesn't hurt as much now that I have new friends like Davis or Gatomon, and now maybe you."

Gigimon was silent, Demiveemon knew exactly how he felt if not something worse and managed to get past it, while he didn't expect this talk to change much all he knew it would help in the long run.

Gigimon smiled at Demiveemon and nodded quickly and said "With what you just did I'd be more than happy to be your friend!"

Demiveemon grinned as he said "Great, also as long as your here you will always have a home.

Gigimon smiled and gave Demiveemon a quick hug of thanks

Demiveemon hugged him back before saying "well let's hurry over to the others and talk some more before Cody gets here with lunch!"

Gigimon nodded but asked "Can I ask you something?"

Demiveemon said "Sure go ahead"

Gigimon asked "What was that disaster?"

Demiveemon replayed as he walked away "It was caused by a virus, we called the virus the Digital Hazard"

Gigimon froze on the spot but Demiveemon didn't notice and said "Well come on" with that he pulled Gigimon along

* * *

**_Read in Davis voice  
_**

**_"Holy cow Gigimon bites hard! But anyway Demiveemon is how old?! And man does he have a past oh well, what will happen next find out next time on digimon digital monsters!_****_"_**

* * *

**_Order up new chapter! Next time we go back to Canon episodes and then the movie! Can't wait!_**

**_Really hope I got the math right on that number of years let me know if I am wrong so I can fix it._**

**_Please Review and favorite to keep up with the story!_**

**_Till next time_**

**_Chimera out_**


	5. Rescue the Captured Digimon part 1

**CreationsChimera here with the next chapter of A long road forward. Not much to say right now so lets get to it!  
**

* * *

**"Attacks, modify cards, ect." **

_"Thinking"_

"Normal speech"

* * *

_**(Computer Room)**_

Gigimon sighed as he looked around the room it had been a week now since he arrived to the Eastern Quadrant and meet the digi destine of the area.

Since then a couple of things had happened such as when everyone got arrested by Starmon and then a Deputymon showed up only to release the girls from jail so they could play cards with him but refused to release the guys, because he said and Gigimon quotes "_Because boys cheat"_ end quote. Seriously Gigimon didn't know what to think about that. Thankfully the girls managed to stale him and Starmon long enough for the guys to escape and help them destroy the control spire in the area.

Gigimon could honestly say that that one adventure was more trouble then it was worth.

The next unearthing was that they had found out that the digimon emperor had captured an agumon who was one off the older generations partners, and was forced to dark digivolve into skullgreymon before skullgreymon destroyed the control spire and dedigivolve back into agumon before being recaptured and taken away.

Guilmon admittedly wasn't excited to fight skullgreymon anytime soon considering how similar he was to what happened to guilmon that said guilmon hasn't idle during the time they didn't go to the digital world.

When ever he was able to he would to to the park behind Davis's apartment building and train he found that he could still digivolve the day he first arrived to this human world, but was asked by Davis to stay as a Gigimon unless necessary.

How he found out was that as a Gigimon, he was reasonably freaked out since he had never been in that form before so he ended up digivolve due to his freak out in the computer room. The digi destined however asked him to dedigivolve because it was easier to hide him that way.

But back to his training, He knew that even though he was training as hard as he could this last week he wouldn't get stronger by only going through the motions and using modify cards he was already use to and confident in his abilities with.

Guilmon didn't have to worry long though since after their stupid western adventure Demiveemon followed him into the park and decided to join in.

When guilmon asked why Demiveemon explained that he was a lot stronger then everyone knew but being sealed under a digi-egg for who knows how long had dulled his skills considerably. So he wanted to join in so he could regain his skills to better protect his friends.

Guilmon smiled and nodded in understanding but did ask if Demiveemon could digivolve in the human world. His reply was Demiveemon's smirk followed by a bright light and then the form of a certain Veemon charging him and training resumed this time with a friend.

* * *

Gigimon was shaken from his thoughts by the door to the computer room being flung open by Tai of all people.

Gigimon walked up to him, considering the other digimon seemed to interested in their lunch that Cody brought earlier seriously he brought way too much, and asked "Tai why are you so early?"

Tai bent down to Gigimon's level and said "I came so we could get ready to go save Agumon."

Gigimon nodded but asked "But the others still have an hour or so till they are out of class so what are we going to do unroll they or izzy show up?"

Tai rubbed the back of his head and said "Didn't really think it through, I'm just extremely worried about Agumon"

Gigimon nodded in understanding as he watched Tai take a seat in one of the computer chairs be for saying "Tai can I ask you something about Agumon?"

Tai nodded and said "Sure go ahead"

Gigimon asked "Alright when we saw agumon digivolve into Skullgreymon T.K. and Kari looked like they had seen a ghost. I was wondering if Agumon had digivolve into skullgreymon before?"

Tai sighed at the question and said " Yes it did happen before."

Tai looked at Gigimon and asked "I assume that Kari and T.K. or some of the other digimon explained how they digivolve right?"

Gigimon nodded and said "Ya they explained how they reach the upper tiers of evolution with your chests."

Tai nodded and said "Well it started in that I was the first of the original group to get my crest so I got arrogant and was pressuring Agumon to digivolve, on top of basically starving the other digimon so as to give Agumon the energy to digivolve."

Tai rubbed his temples to try and stem the growing headache over how stupid he was then as he said "Long story short, while searching for Joe's crest we ended up in an arena and my Greymon ended up fighting another Greymon and was losing so I lost my temper and forced him to digivolve but he digivolved into Skullgreymon and went on a rampage. It lasted for a while until he ran out of energy and dedigivolve."

Gigimon could now see why the others reacted in the way they did. So he said gratefully "Thanks for telling me Tai. I know that you didn't have too but i appreciate that you did."

Tai gave a small smile and said "Your welcome, now what do you say we save Gatomon from the others?"

Gigimon turned around to look and found all the in-training digimon had dog piled Gatomon.

Gigimon chuckled as he agreed with that they left to help the poor cat digimon.

* * *

**_(an hour later)_  
**

"You guys are late!" exclaimed Tai as he spoke to T.K., Kari, and Davis as they walked in the computer room.

Davis said "Sorry we got held up by the teacher asking us to clean the room."

Tai sighed but nodded in understanding.

Gatomon decided to make herself known by saying "Regardless your here now so all we have to do is wait for Yolei and Cody since Izzy showed up a few minutes before you."

Demiveemon walked up next to her agreeing and said "Right on Gatomon!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment before he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before they all chuckled at the very bad joke.

It was at this point both Yolei and Cody walked in. Though Yolei did seem kind of down.

Davis asked "Yolei are you ok?"

Yolei sighed and said "I'm not feeling up to it today guys i just can't go"

Tai had a slight scowl but schooled his features and said "Well it looks like i know now your the last person I would come to if I needed help"

Yolei looked down more but kari stepped in and said "Now Tai be nice, she must have a reason."

Tai's eyes softened and said "Ya sorry, I'm just worried about Agumon."

Davis stepped back in and said "If you don't feel like going that's fine you can stay here with Izzy and keep us posted in case something happens."

T.K. nodded and said "Good idea Davis."

Yolei asked "Are you sure?"

Gatomon smiled and said "What do I got to do? Hold a sign that says that it's ok?"

Yolei smiled slightly and said "Thanks guys"

Everyone nodded and smiled back at her.

T.K. broke the silence that fell by saying "Ok now that that situation is resolve let's go save Agumon."

Kari continued by walking up to the computer and saying "Alright let's get this show on the road Digiport open!"

* * *

_**(Digital World)**_

"It's good to see everyone again and with a new face." said Tentomon as he flew down from his home, Which was in all reason a dead tree in a barren wasteland.

Davis walked up and said "Sorry Tentomon while it's good to see you we are in a hurry to stop the Digimon emperor from hurting anyone else."

Tai continued and said " You know it's incredibly important we stop him before he does anymore damage to the digital world!"

Kari looked at Tai and could see the anger on his face, even if he was doing well at hiding it, and asked " are you ok?"

Gatomon decided to answer for her and said "He hasn't been this made sense I popped his Soccer ball by accident."

Guilmon, who was glad to be back in his rookie form, asked Patamon "Doesn't he have every reason to be though?"

Patamon nodded his agreement to the question.

By this point Tentomon had left to find what ever he could.

* * *

_**(A while later)  
**_

"It's a good thing we destroyed that control spire on the way here." said Veemon

Tai nodded and said "Ya considering that Woodmon was able to give us some direction?"

Guilmon smiled and said "It's even better considering Tentomon was able to find out Agumon is being held in Rail town."

Everyone agreed with him.

Kari grinned as she said "Well lets see Rail town dead ahead!"

Everyone nodded as they all ran towards the town by following the railroad that led in.

* * *

_**(In Rail town 5 minutes later)  
**_

Everyone had made it into town with no problems as they followed the tracks.

That said they did find it disturbing that they couldn't seem to find anyone in the town, in other words it was completely deserted.

Patamon mumbled "Well if this isn't creepy I don't know what is."

Armadillomon nodded and said "Yup, I agree with you one hundred percent."

Everyone else agreed with them.

Suddenly Guilmon heard the sound of a train and asked "Where's that coming from?"

The group looked around until Tai saw a train coming out of the tunnel near them and said "Look!"

T.K. exclaimed "And look who's driving!" as the train slowed down to a halt next to them.

Everyone shouted "Agumon!" save for Guilmon considering he hadn't met him yet.

A few minutes later everyone was safe and sound on firm ground while Tai was checking over Agumon to make sure he was fine.

After finishing his examination Tai turned to the rest of the group and said "Alright now lets get back."

Tai then saw the look on Davis face like he disagreed with the decision and said "We need to return, we aren't at full strength and Agumon while not in any danger is exhausted. When we get back we will come up with a plan and return to fight and get out of this town."

Davis along with everyone else agreed that it was the best course of action.

Guilmon smiled happy to see Agumon reunited with his partner, admittedly he was jealous but he had hope that he would be reunited with his dad someday soon.

The group began to walk back to the TV that acted as a portal to the human world

Guilmon decided to strike up a conversation with Agumon who was walking next to him and said "Your lucky to have such a caring partner."

Agumon though confused as too why he said that smiled and said "Ya he is great, he would never leave me if i need help and I will never leave him if he needs it."

Guilmon smiled and said "Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself I am Guilmon." he extended his claw out

Agumon extended his claw out and they grasped each others claws and shook while he said "And I am Agumon."

Guilmon said "It's nice to meet you, I've only heard good things."

Agumon chuckled embarrassed and said "Thanks sadly I haven't been able to meet you yet so as good a time as ever."

Guilmon grinned and said "Yep no time like the present."

They were cut off by a sudden voice that held a tone of contempt and annoyance which said "Aw isn't that precious too bad I have come to collect what's mine!"

The entire group turned around to see Ken or the Digimon Emperor standing on the top of a cliff over looking them.

Guilmon raised an eyebrow and said "What is with this guy and looking down on us? Inferiority Complex much."

The group of Digidestine laughed out loud along with their partners at what Guilmon just said.

Ken however didn't take kindly to that, albeit true statement, and growled out "What did you say!?"

Guilmon smirked and said "See there it is again, aggression a sure sign of and Inferiority complex!"

This got another round of laughter from the group

Ken was steaming mad by this point and shouted "So you like jokes do you well here's one of mine!" with that he cracked his whip and a large group of around ten DarkTyrannomon surrounded the Digidestine while four Airdramon prevented an aerial escape.

The Digidestine crowded together as they were trapped.

Guilmon's eye's slit as he said to Tai "Get everyone out of here I will hold them off."

Tai and the rest of the group starred at him like he lost his mind and Tai said "Are you insane there are too many of them!"

Guilmon looked at Tai and said "Trust me please, I know what I am doing."

Tai looked reluctant along with the rest of the group until Veemon asked "Are you sure?"

Guilmon nodded his answer and tilted his head to the side

Veemon turned his head in the same direction Guilmon tilted his in and sighed before he said "Alright but you better stay safe!"

Guilmon smirked as he walked forward.

Davis looked at Veemon and asked confused and worriedly "Veemon what is going on!?"

Veemon looked at his partner and said "I am trusting my friend so let's do as he said."

The rest of the group blinked at his answer but chose to listen to the dragon.

* * *

Guilmon looked at the group and saw that Cody had Aramdillomon digivolve into Digmon and promptly dug a tunnel for the others to esacpe

"NO YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" shouted Ken as he saw the others beginning to escape

Guilmon looked back towards Ken with a smug smirk and said "Ya not going to let you get near them."

Ken looked unamused and said "And how do you one little rookie plan to stop fourteen champion level digimon?"

Guilmon's smirk grew into a grin and said "Well first of all I need to destroy the tower over there."

Ken raised an eyebrow and said "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Guilmon didn't say anything as all of a sudden the Control spire fell to the ground.

Ken stared at the spot in shock

Guilmon's grin turned feral as he said "I don't need to."

* * *

_**(At the fallen Spire)**_

Flamedramon nodded at his and Digmon's work as they watched the Control Spire hit the ground.

Flamedramon smirked at what Guilmon did by tilting his head in the control spires direction and giving the silent directions to destroy it.

All of a sudden the group looked back at the area Guilmon was in and their eye bugged out at the sight of a massive Growlmon except for Flamedramon who said "I told you all to trust him!"

Honestly everyone else had nothing to say so they all just nodded.

* * *

_**(Guilmon)**_

Ken glared at Guilmon and said "So what if you destroyed the Spire I don't need it to control the these digimon now that I have created my new Dark Spiral!"

Guilmon looked around and saw that instead of rings each of the digimon around him had some kind of three ring band on their arm or tail for the airdramon.

Guilmon didn't look scared though and said "I didn't want to fight and this is going to leave me half dead from exhaustion but whatever hope the group comes back soon."

Guilmon looked at ken and said "Too bad you didn't bring more support."

Ken said "What are you...

But was cut off by a shout of "**Digimodify: Digivolution activate!"**

Ken watched as Guilmon become encompassed by a cocoon of data which grew as Guilmon shouted "**Guilmon digivolve to..."** The coccon burst open revealing a larger version of guilmon except now he had a white mane of hair set behind two new horns and on his arms were two horn like protrusions **"GROWLMON!"**

Ken looked confused and said "Big deal so you digivolved what difference does that make when your outnumbered fourteen to one?!"

Growlmon said "Because I'm not done yet! **Digimodify: Goliath Activate!"** As soon as the words left his mouth Growlmon began to expand growing larger and larger until he was three times the size of any of the DarkTyrannomon.

Growlmon looked down at Ken and grinned while saying "So what are my chances now."

Ken was speechless and honestly a bit scared at the now 6 story digimon but if anything he would show this overgrown lizard that he was not to be trifled with!

Ken shouted "Airdramon, DarkTyrannomon attack!"

Growlmon thought _"I need to end this quickly this ability will wear off soon and leave me with almost no energy." _

The ten DarkTyrannomon shouted "**Fire Blast!"** While the four Airdramon fanned the flames by shouting "**Spinning Needles"**

The numerous blasts of fire surrounded Growlmon and grew into a massive flaming tornado when the Airdramon's attack fanned the fire in a circular direction.

Growlmon snarled at the attack that surrounded him but kept calm for the most part as he screamed "**Digimodify: Hyper speed activate!"**

Growlmon also called "**Dragon Slash!"** as the blade like horns on his arm began to glow with blue electricity he began to spin around in the opposite direction to the tornado.

Ken watched as his slaves combined their attacks in an attempt to destroy the monstrously huge dinosaur digimon.

Sadly things don't work out well for the bad guys so...

Ken was forced to watch as the quick flashes of light appeared in increasing frequency on the inside of the tornado until the entire tornado collapsed revealing the slightly burned but otherwise unharmed Growlmon.

Growlmon didn't take kindly to this treatment so he began to spin once again at high speeds and shouted "**Pyro Blaster!"**

Growlmon aimed low as he released fireball after fireball at the group of DarkTyrannomon, so as not to delete them by accident but to knock them away and hopefully unconscious.

Thankfully his barrage of attacks did manage to do something considering the various blasts had launched the digimon away. Just from looking he could see about 7 "sleeping" DarkTyrannomon and even one of the Airdramon

Growlmon thought "_Must have flown too low"_

He turned back to see the remaining six digimon, Though the DarkTyrannomon were on the verge of passing out, he had to face but by this point he was breathing hard from all the energy he had used.

Growlmon thought "_I have to defeat the airdramon first otherwise this will be impossible when the Goliath card ends!"_

The Airdramon all shouted "**Spinning Needles!"** and began to fire wind blasts at Growlmon again while the remaining DarkTyrannomon got to their feet

Growlmon couldn't allow this as he said "Terriermon give me strength buddy **Digimodify: Gargo Pellets" ** Gargomon's vulcan gun arms appeared on Growlmon replacing his normal forearms

Growlmon continued by saying "**Digimodify: Targeting Activate"** though no one else could see it Growlmon was now able to see everything like looking down the scope of a rifle complete with the crosshair.

Growlmon shouted "TAKE THIS!" with that he unleashed hell on the flying digimon, bullets cutting through the wind blasts with nearly no resistance.

The three remaining Airdramon didn't stand a chance as the bullets rained down on them knocking them unconscious and destroying the dark spirals on their tails shocking Ken to his core.

Growlmon looked at the final three opponents as his arms returned to normal. The problem was he was on as much of his last leg as they were and all three of them looked ready to keel over at any second.

Growlmon knew he had two minutes at best to end this before he passed out. There was also the fact that he was beginning to shrink showing the Goliath card had began to wear off.

Growlmon now around four stories instead of six charged his opponents while calling "**Dragon slash!"** the familiar blue electric glow appeared on his arm blades.

As he reached the first of the DarkTyrannomon he ducked under a sloppy punch only to return it with a strong uppercut. He followed up by using his tail to trip the next DarkTyrannomon and lash at him with his blades sending the DarkTyrannomon flying. The final DarkTyrannomon had already backed up and shouted "**Fire Blast!"**

Growlmon charged at the final opponent dodging the blasts of fire as best he could but still getting burned on the way.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Growlmon, having returned to his original size as he finally reached the final Darktyrannomon and shouted "**Pyro Blaster!"** the fire ball engulfed the Dark dinosaur getting it to scream loudly as the Dark Spiral was destroyed and it finally passed out.

Growlmon fell to the ground breathing hard. A second later he glowed and shrunk down all the way to Gigimon still exhausted.

Ken was in a word furious. All the Digimon he had sent had been defeated by this one digimon he didn't know how or what those strange abilities were but he would not stand for it.

Then he paused wait if this digimon was that strong then now while it was weak he could get a new stronger slave and then force it to destroy those insufferable digidestine.

Yes he grinned as he grabbed another Dark Spiral he walked closer to Gigimon and said "Well done, You will make a fine slave for me"

That said Ken reared back and threw the Dark Spiral it glowed red as it flew towards Gigimon, who looked in abject horror, he refused to be this brats pet.

The problem was he couldn't move his muscles wouldn't listen, all he could do was watch as the spiral got closer and closer.

Gigimon closed his eyes as in preparation for what he knew was coming only to not feel anything happen after a few seconds

Gigimon opened his eyes and saw that he had been protected.

But he still thought "_At what cost"_

* * *

_**(A minute eariler with the rest of the group)**_

After destroying the Spire the group had agreed to head back and help Growlmon they knew they could help considering Growlmon had basically defeated the group of digimon by himself.

They finally reached the area the fight was only to see Growlmon dedigivolve backing Gigimon

As they ran towards him they saw Ken throw the Dark Spiral at the poor tired digimon.

They ran as fast as they could to reach their friend.

One ran faster then the others

* * *

Gigimon had wide eyes as he whispered "Agumon"

Sure enough Agumon had blocked the Dark Spiral but now it had attached itself to his arm and he was fighting the control as long as he could

Agumon asked though pained gasps "Are you ok?"

Gigimon could only nod

Agumon gave a pained smile and said "Good, be safe and keep them safe too" with that his smile faded and his eyes glowed red, showing he was now being controlled.

"AGUMON!" Shouted Tai as he and the rest of the group arrived only to see the now controlled Agumon

"Oh too bad, I was looking forward to having such a strong slave but I can settle for the one I came to retrieve" said Ken as he called yet another Airdramon, who grabbed the controlled Agumon with its tail before flying up out of reach.

Tai grit his teeth together as he shouted "Give him back"

Ken grinned evilly and said "Sorry but we don't have a return policy. Bye now" with that he flew away with Agumon

Veemon went to help Gigimon up and asked "What happened"

Gigimon stared at the retreating Airdramon and said "He saved me by letting himself be captured"

* * *

**End Chapter 5 **

**DONE! FINISHED! FINITO! if that is even a word**

**This chapter fought me all the way over a month and this thing didn't want to be written! AND I AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT!**

**Seriously so much in the last month has turned me away from writing namely final exams for this semester but I digress**

**Ok so something I want to ask opinions about **

**I have everything up until the end of the first part of this season planned out but I want to know what everyone thinks I should do about BlackWarGreymon?**

**Please give me your idea and why(I need a why! no just saying oh let him live or something like that I want an actual idea please do i leave him to sacrifice himself or do i do something else thanks)**


End file.
